


Home

by LeaahMiam



Series: Special forces [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaahMiam/pseuds/LeaahMiam
Summary: She has been home for six months now and things are back to normal as much as they can be.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> OQ Prompt Party 2019 - 3. “Sorry I thought you were someone else.” & 51\. Henry’s graduation

“Moooooooooooom! We have to leave! I don’t want to be late!” Henry yells from the foyer.

“You mean you want to be very early to hang out with your friends before the ceremony.” Regina says has she grabs her purse and keys.

“It’s our last chance to be together before Lily moves out and Jack goes to another high school.”

“I know. Let’s go.”

Today is his middle school graduation. She didn’t know they had those, it used to be for high schoolers but times change it seems. 

She has been home for six months now and things are back to normal as much as they can be. She still can’t sleep through the night and flinches when she hears doors slamming, but she is getting better every day. Henry has been her best support; he makes her smile when she doesn’t feel like it and makes sure she remembers how much she is loved. Snow and David keep coming by the house to check on her even though she says she’s fine. 

She calls Robin once a week or he does. It is always like a breath of fresh air. They haven’t seen each other since she left. He is back in England now. Has been for a couple of weeks. He sent pictures of him and Roland but she fears their relationship won’t last through the distance. 

They arrive at the school and park close to the gymnasium. Henry rushes out of the car and towards his friends. Regina stays inside the car a few minutes before she spots a group of other parents. She goes to greet them when a little boy crashes into her legs.

“Oh god!” she says as she gets him back on his feet. “Are you okay?”

“Yes! I am sorry, I am not supposed to run daddy said.” 

She studies his face and shakes her head.

“Are you okay milady?” The boy asks.

“Yes, forgive me, I thought you were someone else.”

“It’s okay.” He says before running off again.

She spots Snow and David talking to someone who’s back is turned. The boy runs to the man. Her brain doesn’t seem to understand what is happening, she stays put confused until Henry takes her hand.

“You okay, mom?”

“I… Yes, honey. I’m good.” 

“Come with me, I have a surprise for you.” He smiles at her.

“A surprise?” Henry pulls her towards Snow, David, and the stranger she doesn’t recognize.

Her feet stop in their track when he turns around. Robin. In front of her. Chatting with her family. They walk to meet her. She stops breathing. She’s dizzy.

“Hey…” He says quietly, a hand pushing her hair out of her face. “Breath, babe. It’s okay.”

“How are you here?” Regina’s voice trembles. 

“We took a big boy plane and crossed the ocean! Henry said he was having a party!” She looks down to see who’s talking. It’s the boy who ran into her. She wasn’t dreaming, it really was Roland.

A tear rolls down her cheek and Robin catches it.

“Your boy wanted to surprise you. Seemed like a good idea.”

“It is.” She nods. “It really is. Oh my god.” She throws herself into Robin’s arms. She missed the feeling of him around her body. She missed how he makes her feel safe. She missed him so much.

She breathes his scent, it’s different. Better. He feels peaceful, his heart is beating steadily and his hands are soft. He smells like trees and fruits, not sweat, sand and smoke. She prefers him that way. She only had glimpses of this calm Robin. He looks good, grounded with Roland. Oh! How she had wished to see him, to meet his son and to be with him again. 

“Are you staying?” Her voice betrays her fear. She doesn’t want him to leave, ever. It hurt too much the last time.

“As long as you and Henry will have us.” 

“Forever then.” She kisses him then. 

Roland hides his face and Henry makes a face. Snow and David smile and turn around to give them some privacy. 

“You guys are not doing this ever again in front of me. Or in front my school. Ever. UGH!” Henry says. Regina and Robin chuckle.

He leaves them to get in line with his classmates for the ceremony. 

Snow and David walk in front of Robin and Regina. They follow hand in hand, never letting go. 

The ceremony is nice, the party is nice, and that night, sleeping in Robin’s arm is the nicest. She feels at home, finally.


End file.
